Conventional websites such as those hosted on Friendster™, Yahoo!™, Tribe™, Tickle™, or other web sites, facilitate interaction between members of a network or group. Most conventional gift registries, such as wedding-gift registries at retail stores, Internet-based gift registries at commercial websites, have significant limitations, such as a lack of customizability, inability to restrict access to the registry, a limited selection of gifts that may be included on the registry, and a limited selection of vendors from which a gift may be purchased. A conventional gift registry may not allow a registrant to limit the audience to which the gift registry or a portion thereof may be output in an effective manner. Also, a conventional gift registry may force the registrant to choose a particular product or service, rather than including a broad gift category or idea on the gift registry. Moreover, some conventional gift registries may be associated with a single vendor or merchant, and may not allow the users of the gift registry to easily find other vendors' prices for a gift on the gift registry.